


"Stars in your eyes" Nishinoya x Tall Female Reader

by Nishibae_04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishibae_04/pseuds/Nishibae_04
Summary: Y\N is bullied for her appearence,hobbies,and for being who she is. She can handle herself against them so she doesn't mind it much.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 8





	"Stars in your eyes" Nishinoya x Tall Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic,I'm sorry if its bad ;v;  
> i accept constructive critisism I'm new and would very much love to learn.  
> hope you like it.

Your alarm goes off. It's your first day as a third-year at Karasuno Highschool. You stand up from your bed drowsy and head to the bathroom to take a shower and get prepared for school. Y/N BREAKFAST IS READY, COME DOWN SO YOU CAN EAT! -Says your mother after setting the table. OKAY I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE-You say as you finish tying your shoelaces. You head downstairs and sit down to eat. A few minutes later you finish your breakfast, stand up, grab your bag, say bye to your mom and leave. On your walk to school, you see a group of men staring and whistling at you while walking closer to you. Just my luck. You think to yourself. They're probably in their early 20's so it's not like I can run right now. You needed a strategy, and you needed it fast, for now, you decided to ignore them and walk a little faster. But the men behind you decided to the same and now are a mere few feet away from you. You start getting a little scared so you start walking even faster, but as they did before they started walking faster as well. One of them finally talks and says-"Where are you going pretty lady?". Suddenly an idea pops in your heat so you decide to act on it, you stop and say-"Five". They also stopped and with a confused tone the say-"What?". Exactly four seconds later you ran as if your life depended on it, For all you knew they could've been kidnappers. After a few minutes of running you made it to karasuno, never in your life had you been so happy to see the gates of hell.. aka school. "I can't.... believe....I...got away with that.." you say while panting. "Got away with what lamppost?".You look down and say "Oh were you talking to me? sorry didn't see you there sweetheart". She scoffs and walks away a little pressed because she didn't get to you. That was Himari Takahashi Y/N's "bully" ever since freshman year. She's just your average basic blond bimbo.

You head to class since you have nothing to do due to your best friend moving away to Tokyo. You arrive at your classroom and sit at the last seat in the row next to the window, you take out your phone and headphones and start listening to music. A short guy sits in front of you and starts talking to his friend that was in the seat next to him. About 20 minutes later, the bell rings and the short guy in front of you taps your shoulder. You take off your headphones signaling that your listening to him."The bell rang and the teacher is already here, thought you might wanna know"He says. "Oh, thanks I got caught up in what I was doing and didn't notice." You said with a smile."No problem my name is Yuu Nishinoya but you can call me Noya nice to meet ya wanna be friends?" He says smiling."My name is Y/N Y/L/N nice to meet you too, and sure why not" You respond. As the teacher finishes putting his stuff out he says "Good morning students my name is Fuji Akagi and I will be your homeroom teacher until you graduate, nice to meet you all, Now that that's out of the way I'm going to pass an attendance sheet and I hope you like the chair you're sitting on because is where you'll be sitting for the rest of the school year, So today you'll be taking your pre-tests so I can know what you do know and what you don't ". After a while, the bell ringed the teacher dismissed the class.

You pick up your bag and stand up, on your way to the exit you suddenly into Nishinoya. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! here let me help you." you say. "I-it's fine, it was mostly my fault. You help him pick up his stuff while apologizing for his fallen cookie. "For the hundredth time I said it's fine" Nishinoya says. "No, it's not I made you drop your cookie" Y/N says while looking at the cookie. "How can I make it up to you?" Y/N says. "You don't have to, it was just a cookie" Nishinoya said. You gasp dramatically and say"Just a cookie? how daRe yOu" Tanaka starts cackling and you both look his way and he says You're both hilarious you know that? why are you making such a big deal out of a cookie" He says while laughing. "Y/N this is my best friend Tanaka he may look mean but he's actually really nice" Nishinoya says. "Um hi my name is Y/N nice to meet you Tanaka-Kun" Y/N says. "Nice to meet you too" Tanaka says. "You two wanna walk to class with me?" Y/N asks. "Sure we're friends now right? Nishinoya says. Ok, so what was our next class? Tanaka says. "We have math" Y/N says. They both groan and say "Why math? it's the worst". "You say that because you don't understand it" Y/N says.


End file.
